


flashover

by moderntime



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: A hint of magic, Alternate Universe, F/F, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderntime/pseuds/moderntime
Summary: mimi runs away from home.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> unedited! forgive me for any mistakes!

⭐️

“Does anyone know you’re here?”

Bora raises an eyebrow at Mimi, the low dim light of the room casting dark shadows on her face, making her eyes look darker than normal. Mimi shakes her head slowly, as if she’s still processing the question, her wet hair making tiny pools of water on the floor.

The rain is pounding heavily on the roof, and Bora, slurping her noodles down, shows no reaction. She only hums, her eyes avoiding Mimi, or so it seems. Mimi opens her mouth and shuts it several times, before she just raises on hand onto the table, drumming her fingers into the wood. “I didn’t tell anyone. Didn’t even pack. It was a spontaneous thing…”

She trails off when Bora shakes her head. It’s silent after that, only the sound of slurping being heard. Mimi sits there for what feels like ever, even when Bora gets up and throws her food away, not being able to finish it. Maybe because of her face.

“One week.” Bora says at midnight. Mimi glances up, and sees Bora standing there, her arms crossed while holding a towel. “Just…”

One week.

Mimi smiles, and she feels like kissing her. She won’t, but she does.

+

Jung Mimi was her first love. Is still her love. So Bora doesn’t know how to feel after six years to see the other girl walking into the kitchen, her eyes shut and sleepy smiling before saying “Good Morning.” to her. She kind of freaks out on her way to work.

“So she’s just staying at your house now?” Haebin asks, as Bora and Hyeyeon stack items onto shelves. Today was a slow day, the store doors being barely opened all day, so Haebin slacks off, the front of the store unwatched.

“Yeah…”

Hyeyeon and Haebin glance at each other before Haebin hums, turning away. Hyeyeon gets off to follow, and Bora is too deep in thought to call out to her.

‘Just a little more money,’ she thinks. ‘then I’m gone.’

She thinks that, but she has nowhere to go.

-

**Google search: Jobs in the Jejudo Area**

Mimi bites her thumb as the results load at the blink of an eye. The cafe was quiet, save for a few high school students and the man behind the counter. Mimi glances around nervously, like someone was going to pop up behind her and question her. Maybe they would hire her here. It did look like they needed help, the man behind the counter shutting his eyes every so often.

“Ugh, my mom is getting in my nerves.”

Mimi didn’t want to work at any resturants, and she didn’t have a drivers license either, so she couldn’t deliever.

“Right? Both my parents are breathing down my back,”

Retail wasn’t for her, the stress of it all being too much to handle.

“Saying grades this, grades that.”

“Same! I’m tired of it.”

There was nothing on the pages she’s seen that interest her, and her teeth sink down into her skin. She could work with kids, but isn't even qualified to do such a thing.

“Hey, did you hear? One of the girls in our class was spotted with someone way older.

“No way.”

“Yes way! And that’s not it!”

Mimi could leave. Maybe she could take the job at this store. She could be the one behind the counter, falling asleep. She wonders if she could make some good money.

“I hear it was with another woman.”

A sharp gasp fills the room.

“What? Seriously??”

“Yep. That’s crazy right?”

“Right. I wonder...do you think her mom will hear?”

Funny. Now Mimi feels like she’s been here before. She closes the tab and gets up, bowing to the sleeping man.

“I wonder how her mom will feel.”

Yes. She’s been here.

-

“Ah wait, let me help you!” Mimi picks up the box from the ground, the old man staring at her, lips pursed.

“Thank you. I don’t believe I’ve seen your face around here before.”

Mimi laughs at that, placing the box down onto the back of the red pickup truck. “Just got here.” He smiles at her, before gesturing behind him.

“Help me with these too. It’s the last few.” Of course Mimi does. When they’re done, he pats her on the back, before climbing in his truck. She stands at the window, opening and closing her mouth for a moment, before the words spill out.

“Mr…are you planning on hiring someone?”

-

Bora comes home to the smell of peppermint and water. She hears a voice call “Welcome home.” as she enters the living room. Mimi comes into view, still in the wet hoodie she was in yesterday, but her pants and shirt changed. They were Bora’s clothes.

“I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t really bring anything…”

“It’s cool.” Bora gives a slight shrug. She wants if ask the other girl if she ate, but instead walks past her into the kitchen. She opens the fridge before pulling out a packet of fruit, opening it and eating it with her hands. Mimi follows her, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. The only noise filling the room was the sound of a distant clock, and the drip drip drip of the water in the sink.

“I got a job today.”

Bora nods slowly. Mimi laughs. “Yeah, I work with packing trucks now.”

“Sounds horrible.” Bora states honestly.

“I think it’s fun.”

Of course she does. Mimi was always like that, always a live in the moment kind of person, going with the flow. Bora didn’t know if that’s what she liked...or likes the most.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket, and she pulls it out. Mimi stares.

 **7:43pm**  
_yo! wanna get drinks with me?_

  
**7:43pm**  
_we need to talk..._

Bora glances at Mimi, who’s staring at her, with her bright eyes, and naturally pink lips. Mimi laughs lightly and awkwardly. “Is that anyone important?”  
Bora could tell she was joking, she knows she was. Her face still hardens, and she shrugs.

 **7:48pm**  
_yeah._  
_ill come, 10 mins_.

-

It’s three in the morning when Mimi hears the front door open and close. She gets up from the couch, wrapping her blanket around her. She barely sees Bora as she runs into her room. It’s silent for a moment. She freezes, before she goes up to the door and knocks.

“I’m coming in.”

Inside, Mimi sees Bora sitting up, a bruise on her cheek and blood on her lip. She grins with no humor as Mimi gasps, dropping the blanket from her shoulders before walking over to her. She smells like wine.

“What happened?” she whispers. Bora laughs dryly, touching her lip and wincing.

“Hell.” That’s all she says. Mimi’s eyes search all over her face, searching. Bora grins at her, and Mimi feels her heart skip a beat.

“Wait here, I’ll go see if there’s any medicine.”

“No.” Bora says. “Just...give me a mirror.” She points to her dresser, and Mimi trips over her own two feet trying to get to it, before handing it to the other girl.

“Ah man. That bitch really fucked up my face good.” Bora presses down on the bruise on her cheek, before flopping down on the bed. Her body goes slack, and her eyes close. They enter silence.

“What?”

A pause.

“I hope you kicked their ass pretty good.”

Bora laughs at that.

“I gave her what she deserved.”

They wait, maybe because Mimi wants to see Hana sleep.

“Mimi…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to live here with me?”

Mimi freezes, before she falls back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling.

“So live with me. Please.”

And that’s that.

-

There’s not another room in the house, so Bora tells Mimi they can just sleep in the same bed. Mimi giggles, hugging a pillow to her chest. “Like when we were kids right?”

Right now, they’re super close to each other, and Bora can feel Mimi’s breath on her face, smelling like mint tea. Bora didn’t even know she had mint tea.

“Hi.” Mimi whispers before giggling. Maybe having her in the same bed was a bad idea. She grins despite herself.

“Hi.” she whispers back.

“I missed you.”

“I know.”

Mimi was her first love after all. Her only love.

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, unedited.

-

 

When Mimi wakes up, it smells like honey and roses. She blinks open her eyes slowly, before she wraps her blanket around self and shuts them.

 

“Get up.” Bora shakes her, before standing on the edge of the bed. Mimi feels her presence, strong and _there,_ tries to shut her eyes tightly, hoping she would disappear. She doesn’t, and goes back to shaking Mimi when she doesn’t move.

 

“Don't you have a job?” Mimi’s voice is muffled, the weight doesn’t shift, and she shakes again. “Stop..” she groans.

 

“Don’t _you_ have a job?”

Mimi finally gains strength to push herself up, falling out if the bed when her legs get wrapped up in the blanket. “What time is it?”

 

“Eight in the morning.” Mimi freezes. Bora is munching on some grape as she settles down into the bed, holding a pack of ice onto her cheek.

 

“Thanks.” She says slowly. The scent of honey is stronger.

 

-

 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?” Haebin is already pulling Bora to the back room, pinching her cheeks, eyes moving around her face quickly.  Hyeyeon stays in the front of the store, greeting and serving customers.

 

“Just give me a mirror.” Bora grumbles. Haebin sighs, before walking away and reaching into her bag. Bora grins in thanks before looking at herself. She winces. Even though she saw herself this morning, the purple bruise on her cheek still looks disgusting. She touches it, before she hands the mirror back to the hovering woman.

 

She shrugs roughly. “ _What_ ?” Haebin raises an eyebrow. “I just got into a fight with my mom again, okay? It’s _fine_.” She almost asks for ice again, but instead bites her lip softly. Haebin sighs, before sitting next to her.

 

“Are you fine?” Haebin asks. Bora leans onto the other one, shutting her eyes. “Okay. Okay…”

 

A moment passes. “Is that woman still with you?”

 

“Mimi?”

 

“Is that her name?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah she’s still with me.”

 

Haebin combs her fingers into Bora’s hair, Bora can already feel the grin on the woman’s face. “Is she nice?"

 

 _Very. “_ Not really.”  Haebin laughs.

 

“I want to meet her.”  Bora glances at her nails.

 

“You’d love her.”

 

-

 

The cool air fills the car from the open window. Mimi closes her eyes, the cool air kissing her nose and cheeks over and over again. They pass by empty lands and grass, abandoned farms. She heard Mr. Choi chuckle at her, and she smiles.

 

_‘Can you drive Mimi?’_

 

_‘Never learned how.’_

 

And that was how they decided that Mr. Choi would be driving with his old age and Mimi would do the heavy lifting.

 

“Mr…”

 

He hums in response. “Never mind.” She rolls up her window and presses her forehead onto the window. “Ah, don't be like that. As coworkers, you can trust me.” She glances at him and he gives a side smile, never taking his eyes off the road. She breathes.

 

“Have you ever...been in love?”

 

He laughs at that. “Of course! Pretty woman she was. She was a diamond. Gorgeous eyes, bright smile. Much like you.” Mimi blushes at that, pressing her forehead harder into the cool glass.

 

“Really? She was this pretty?” They both laugh.

 

“I don't think she loved me so much, though. She disappeared one day, haven't seen her since.” Mimi hums, biting her lips. “Or maybe, I just didn’t love her enough to make her stay. “

 

A moment of silence. “Mr…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I wish it would snow.”

 

Maybe that was her way of saying sorry.

 

-

 

Mimi doesn't know if she should hug Bora when she comes home. So instead she stands as close as possible, letting her fingertips trail on Bora’s palm. “How was work?”

 

Bora shrugs, moving back a little before she walks away. Mimi shivers at the cool air before following her. She should turn the heat on. “Your eye is still gross looking.” Bora scoffs.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Bora pulls out two packets of fruit from the fridge, sliding Mimi one. “You never eat anything else?”

 

“Trying to stay healthy. You know…” She trails off, just staring at Mimi as she chews on an orange slice. A comfortable silence follows, a surreal domestic feel. Mimi missed the feeling of enjoying someone else's company while eating.

 

“I can cook some meat for you. And rice.”

 

Bora giggles. “Would you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

-

 

“I haven't talked to my mom in four years.” Mimi tells Mr. Choi one afternoon when they’re parked on the side of the road.  Mimi bites into her sandwich, swallowing before turning to the man.

 

“I haven't talked to her for four years because I don’t want to.” He nods slowly at that, biting down into his rice ball. “I want to go see her.” He doesn't respond to that, doesn't respond to the words that spill out of her heart.

 

“If I go see her, I’ll be gone for a while. Except I don't want to leave, because the person I love might leave me.”

 

A pause.

 

“Again.”

 

“I’m in love with someone that I’m scared to love.”

 

“Do they love you?”

 

Mimi sniffs. “I don't know.” He hums, itching his scalp.

 

“They'll wait.”

 

“If they love you, they will.”

  


-

 

When Bora picks Mimi up after work one day, Mimi tells her she has to go. “Only for a little.”

 

Bora doesn't respond, and Mimi feels her stomach go inside out. “Bora…”

 

Bora clutches the wheel, tucking her hair behind her ear. The silence in car is intense, it’s cold, Mimi beats if she breathes she would see the air. She shivers. “Who are you going to see?” Bora asks after a while, leaning back on the seat. Mimi imagines a cigarette in between her fingers, inhaling puffs to smoke away stress. She hasn’t seen the other woman smoke ever since she got here.

 

“ _She cares for you,”_ She remembers Mr.Choi said, when Bora rolls up in her old pickup truck.

 

“I’m going to see….an old friend.”

 

Bora breathes. The car windows defrost.

 

“Will you wait for me?”

 

They drive in silence.

 

-

 

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” The woman gives her best smile towards the leaving mother and her child, before sighing and leaning on the counter. It was almost closing time, just seven minutes left. She blows out a long breathe from her mouth, before closing her eyes. The bell for the door rings.

 

She swallows, before inhaling and opening her eyes.

 

“Hello, and what can I…”

 

The silence was long lasting, suffocating even.

 

“Mom…” Mimi smiles widely, like a star. Jinhee inhales sharply at that.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mimi’s expression doesn't fall at the cold question. She just smiles, her hair wet from the rain, dripping onto the floor. Jinhee bites her lip, before setting out from behind the counter and pulling on her daughter’s shoulder.

 

“Come with me.”

 

She drags Mimi to the back on the store, in the alley, before letting go of her wrist. Mimi leans against the wall, the rain covering them both.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Mimi shrugs, bunching the ends of the sleeves of her hoodie into fists. “Just wanted to see you.” Jinhee lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Does your dad know you're here?” Mimi scoffs.

 

“I haven’t talked to him for three years and you know that.” Her tone is shut off, and Jinhee swallows. The neon light from the alley is flicking on and off, casting red shadows on her daughter's silhouette. She could barely see her face, it was like she was far away even if she wasn’t.

 

“Mimi...You know I can't help you.” Not even if she wanted to. She was already struggling as well, barely enough to pay rent or for food.

 

A moment of silence.

 

“I'm not asking you to help me. I just wanted you to see me.” Jinhee grins, nervous. She wants to reach for Mimi’s face.

 

“Are you still close with her? You know...her kind?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Of course. Jinhee should have known, Mimi never liked to listen even since she was little. She always came home with new stories, of flowers growing in the streets and blue smoke coming from the pots in kitchen.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

A sound of a lone car passes, the sound of water splashing onto the street. The rain is stopping.

 

“Go home safe.”

 

Jinhee watches her daughter retreating back, and inhales. She can only be glad that Mimi didn't ask her "what home?"

 

-

 

Bora is standing at the bus stop, arms crossed. When she she sees Mimi getting off the bus, she hides a smile to herself. Mimi sees her straight away, smiling widely.

 

“Oh my, look who waited for me!” she coos. Bora itches behind her head, turning away.

 

“Embarrassing.”

 

She giggles, turns around and grins at Mimi. “Come over here.” She calls, waving her hand for the other woman to come closer.

 

“Are you going to give me a piggyback ride?”

 

“In your dreams!” Bora grins. She turns, and then yelps when she feels a weight jump onto her back. “Get off!!”

 

“In your dreams!”

 

Mimi laughs and Hana laughs. They laugh into the sky, reaching the sky. Somewhere, a flower blooms into the concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was written from madness. because of so, everything in this fic is up for interpretation, but if something really confuses you just ask me!


End file.
